The Mermaid's Tales
by ADeclanFan
Summary: Helen is working late in the main lab one night and gets more than she bargained for from a hungry mermaid. Warnings for graphic sex.


The Mermaid's Tales

By Adeclanfan

Warnings for mermaid sex, graphic sex, voyeurism

Helen was working late, yet again, in the Main Lab. Henry, Will and Kate turned in hours ago, and the 2am feedings were even done a bit early. Their world was quiet, peaceful; everything as it should be. She was ready to retire, too, but there was one last report to finish, and Magnus hated to leave things undone.

The file on the recent breeding patterns of the _Nyctereutes procyonoides_ in Moscow should have been dull and clinical, but warmth spread low in Helen's belly and a wry smile crossed her face as she skimmed lists of litter birth dates and numbers and pet names of little raccoon dogs now growing happily in their too small enclosure. She made a note to send money to remodel and enlarge the enclosure.

Magnus experienced those little Abnormals personally, and Nubins had nothing on them when it came to making humans hot and bothered. Just remembering the fourteen hour truck ride from Grozny to Moscow made her body ache for sweaty, mind blowing sex.

It had been a while. Not as long as some of her dry spells, but long enough that Helen missed the feel of another body tangled with hers in passionate heat.

Helen pushed aside the face of the man she'd been with on that run, he'd been young and a raw recruit to the network. Instead, she let her desires create a new fantasy lover, the perfect lover for what she needed tonight. He'd have short hair, touched with silver at the temples. Not young or middle aged, he'd be in his prime. Body strong, lean and... powerful. A personality dominant enough to challenge Helen for the top spot and get it when he wanted, but mature enough to let her take control when she needed it. Clever, witty and someone who laughed easily and made lovemaking about more than simply rutting; it would be a challenge, a battle of wills and contest of fulfilled desires.

Helen rested her head on the back of the chair, closed her eyes and let the fantasy play out in her mind's eye: They'd meet in a hotel bar. A look would pass between them. Then he'd give her a small smile, interested, but not yet on the hook. She'd return the smile from under her lashes, coyly amused. She'd sip her wine and wait for him to make the next move. He'd approach her eventually, not too quickly, but not taking too long either. Just when she'd look for him, he'd be beside her. Kissing close. He would be tall enough they could look into each others' eyes with her in heels. His eyes would be dark, all pupils dilated with desire. Their chemistry would draw them together like magnets. The first touch of his hand on hers would send electricity down her spine, right to her core. Her body would flush and prepare her for him. He'd take her hand a lead her somewhere, his room, perhaps. Or an empty stairwell. With the first kiss, the die would be cast. No turning back, now. He'd take her and she'd let him, then she'd take him right back.

Magnus opened her eyes and her gaze was immediately drawn to the Mermaid's enclosure, the glass was no longer opaque and the internal light was on. Her friend was at the glass, watching her.

Helen stood and walked to her longtime friend. "Did I wake you? I'm sorry."

iI was not resting. Dark quiet is my time. Yours, as well. /i

Magnus flushed a little knowing her telepathic friend wasn't shielded from her rampant sexual fantasy. "Quite right. I'll leave you to it..."

i Come to me. Swim. /i

"I think..."

i Desire should not be wasted. Your body seeks its mate. I can ease your need until he can come to you. /i It sounded as if the mermaid was speaking of someone specifically, but Helen hadn't had a lover in her home for intimate relations for years.

"I have no mate." Her mind filled with the tinkling of bells, the mermaid's laughter. i Humans must complicate what is simple. You cannot see what is standing on two legs before you. /i

"Oh really, enlighten me, my friend."

i Come to me. Swim. Let me taste your desire. Then, I will show you what you have missed. /i

Helen was startled by the directness of the request. The part about tasting her desire triggered a memory from her first encounter with this Mermaid in the open ocean. She was free driving in the warm waters off the British Virgin Islands, and her dive instructor had been a handsome rogue with chocolate skin and hands that roamed her body in a scandalously free way. She'd spent much of the trip in the cabin having sex.

On a night dive, he had gone back for a something, more air perhaps; leaving her on her own, and Helen encountered her first Mermaid. She'd never thought to ask what drew the beautiful creature to her, Helen always assumed it was simple curiosity. "Taste my desire? Do you mean mind to mind? The desire in my fantasies?" Surely, she couldn't mean something more literal.

More laughter filled her head, making her smile, a bit sheepishly. i Your readiness to mate perfumes the waters. /i

Helen's mouth dropped open in surprise. "You can taste my pheromones in the sea water?"

i It is how we seek our mates when it is time to increase the family group. You taste like new life. i

"New life?" she asked. "How is that?"

i When the mating is completed and life has been created. The flavor is sweetest and the family group rejoices. That is how I found you. I was surprised to see a non-kind. I followed you to see new life. There was none. /i The mind voice was confused and disappointed.

"You thought I was pregnant by one of your kind? Is that possible?"

i I was sent to see if such a new kind is possible. /i

Magnus gaped at her. "All this time. You've been here with me and looking for a human male to mate with?"

If a mind voice could smirk, this one would be smirking her ass off. i I have mated many times here. I do not believe new life can be made with the kinds in this family group. There is one more I wish to try. He eludes me. /i The mind voice sounded annoyed about that, too.

Magnus had to wonder which man in her Sanctuary hadn't been seduced by the wily Mermaid during her long stay here.

i Swim now. /i

Helen blinked, shocked at how demanding her friend was tonight.

i I will make pleasure for my friend-sister Helen. /i

It really had been a long time since she'd been with someone besides her own hand or a toy. And Helen wasn't one to shy away from new experiences, even ones that most people would consider terribly taboo. "Oh very well..." she said, giving in to the offer.

The access to the platform above the water was through a narrow doorway in the main lab; Magnus locked it behind her once she was inside. She shed her clothes as she had done many times before and climbed the ladder to the platform. The water was kept at a constant temperature the same as the ocean region where the Mermaid lived before coming to the Sanctuary. That meant it was cold.

Magnus took a deep breath and plunged in feet first. There was no way to do it slowly, you just had to jump in and deal with the shock of the cold. Screaming like a girl was undignified.

Once she was breathing again, she darted for the far sized of the enclosure, swimming as fast as she could. It was a part of the game she played with her friend when they swam together, like kids playing tag. Helen never got near her destination, her path was suddenly blocked by a wall of cool muscle. Arms captured her around the middle and pulled her down and along the bottom at rocket fast speeds. Then, as if on springs, they bounded to the top of the water so Helen could get a few lungfuls of air before they descended again. It was like a roller coaster, complete with flips and loops and a hair-raising near miss with the glass wall.

"Enough," Helen gasped, laughing like a fool. Her hand brushed a long tendril of seaweed looking hair from the Mermaid's shoulder. "I thought you mentioned something about pleasure?"

Their eyes met. i Touch me. /i

The arms around her loosened, so she could pull back just a little. In her mind, the image formed of her touching the large breasts, and lower to the place where torso met tail. Helen ran her fingers over the smooth cool skin that covered the collar bones, teasingly light.

Two large hands with webbed fingers grabbed hers and placed her hands on the Mermaid's ample breasts. "Impatient," Helen tutted.

i Tease. /i

"Tease am I..." Helen gave one of the nipples a little pinch. That earned her a swat on the ass from the tail that was easing its way between her legs and lifting her out of the water. Two more harder swats and she groaned in pleasure. Helen liked being spanked, and the thin, flexible flippers at the end of her tail had the perfect amount of sting to each blow on Helen's bare buttocks. Then, the clever mermaid let her sink back under the water up to her neck. The cold, subtly textured skin rubbed against her heated core, making Helen squirm even more, thighs clenched around a thick section of muscular tail.

Cool hands petted her breasts and belly, and then curious fingers slipped into the trimmed hair at her mound. i Soft fur. Always wished to pet. /i

Helen smiled, "You had only to ask..." Her teeth clenched as a finger touched her clit and then continued its exploration until it pressed at the opening of her vagina. "Ah, yes, there." The digit pressed into her and Helen shuddered at the icy invasion into a very hot place. She rocked her hips and the finger disappeared, making her whimper.

The missing finger disappeared into the Mermaid's mouth and the mind voice sighed happily. i Yes. This. Sweet. /i Then, Helen gasped as her ass was lifted onto the platform edge and an equally cold mouth, lips and flicking tongue, replaced the finger in her pussy.

Magnus collapsed back onto the platform and moaned. Her thighs spread shamefully wide, of their own accord, and she bucked against the Mermaid's mouth like a craven thing, seeking more contact, more pleasure. The faster the fluids her pussy gushed the happier her friend was lapping them up and teasing her clit and labia until she got another small clench from Helen's womb and flood of juices. "Dear God." Helen moaned. "Dear, dear God."

The mind voice giggled.

Helen was shocked, she had no idea a Mermaid could giggle, but it sounded slightly drunken in its ecstatic glee. Was her pussy intoxicating to a Mermaid? She found she liked the sound of that entirely too much.

Then, her newly found partner did something unexpected and completely orgasmic. She gave Helen's mound a stinging little slap and the added shock of it, added to the almost unbearable level of stimulation she'd already received, made Helen come long and hard. "Oh, damn it to hell," Helen panted. "That was not very nice of you." Her muscles continued to spasm and clench for what seemed like an eternity.

i Helen likes pleasure-pain. I am curious about this. /i

Helen raised her head and glared, "A warning before hand would be appreciated, next time." The Mermaid disappeared under the water and suddenly those tail flippers were splashing Helen with a wall of icy water. When her head reemerged, she made a sound like a dolphin blowing a raspberry.

"Who taught you to be so cheeky?" Helen demanded.

The Mermaid made a few high speed circuits around the enclosure, breaching and diving again like a porpoise in a Sea World show. She returned and dragged Helen's limp body back into the water and Helen floated in the arms of her friend, recovering from the impressive orgasm the Mermaid had drawn from her.

"Well, are you going to tell me?"

i Show you. Rest now. /i

Her eyes drifted shut and an image formed in her head. It was the Main Lab. It looked much like it did tonight, dark, quiet. Instead of Helen at the large table frowning at files, it was Declan Macrae.

James' protege sighed and stretched his lower back, stiff from sitting in the uncomfortable chair for too long. His chair at home was much better. So was his bed, for that matter. It took a lot to make Declan homesick but today had been one of those days. He was still reeling from Magnus' brush with death, and learning she'd used an ozone beetle on herself. Bloody insane, that was.

Helen didn't know how she felt about being privy to Declan's thoughts; it felt like a colossal invasion of privacy, but the images and thoughts continued to flow from the Mermaid to her unhindered by her guilty objections.

Declan closed down the computers and turned the monitors off, unaware that Sally, she liked that nickname from William very much, was watching him from her darkened home.

Magnus didn't realize Declan had taken the whole incident very personally. To his way of thinking, he failed James by not taking care of her.

Her team found the reason for the strange behavior and the seizures, not him. Magnus was on her way to making a full recovery through no actions of his, he'd been bloody useless, except as the obstacle everyone had to work around.

The least he could do to make amends was take care of day to day operations until she was well enough to return to work. He pinched the bridge of his nose, and Helen could feel his headache, the eye strain from too many hours at the computer and fatigue from not getting enough sleep. And then she felt his fear; the naked terror he'd felt at her almost slipping away.

With emotions that strong, it wasn't surprising he'd come running to her at the first hint of trouble, and it wasn't the first time he'd had the urge. Declan's feelings were anything but platonic and went as far back in their acquaintance as the crush he'd developed after she terrible treatment of him on the Moscow run that ended in hours of Abnormal induced sex and them avoiding each other for at least a year after from the mutual embarrassment.

Sally turned the light on in her enclosure and that got Declan's attention. He pushed out of the chair and went to her. "Something wrong, mate?"

The Mermaid was amused by his use of the word 'mate', but it gave her an idea of how to take his mind off his troubles. She'd been saving this for the right moment, and now she nodded and sent telepathic images of a crack in her enclosure and water leaking out into the lower levels.

Declan nodded and entered the access room to the enclosure, "Sprung a leak, have you? Best have a look, so I can write up a proper repair order." He stripped to his boxers and climbed the ladder. "Why doesn't Magnus keep a wetsuit in here for times like this?"

i Shy? /i

"Not hardly," Declan snorted, and was rewarded with the image of Helen Magnus frolicking naked in the water with the Mermaid. It looked like they were playing naked hide and seek in the tunnels and obstacles on the enclosure floor. "Bloody hell. Just how long were you listening to my thoughts..."

i Helen is alive. Her family group will forgive you soon. /i

Declan sighed, "I don't think it's going to be quite that easy, luv." Declan braced himself and slipped off the platform into the icy water; he gasped and took deep breaths because the water was painfully cold.

Sally took his arm and led him to one of the corners at the back of the enclosure. It took Declan three tries to hold his breath long enough to get to the very bottom and examine the cracks in the concrete. He was near to blacking out when he finally breached the surface that last time, starved for oxygen.

The Mermaid caught him to her, careful not to poke him with the spines on her shoulders and arms as she held him aloft and let him catch his breath. "Don't know that I was thinking... I'm not bloody Magnus who can hold her breath for ten minutes under the bloody water," Declan panted, mad at himself for trying this without a respirator and wetsuit. "Do you know what caused those cracks?"

i Steve /i

"Nothing like having noisy, rambunctious neighbors..." he shook his head, "I'll file the repair order first thing in the morning."

i Grateful for assistance. /i Sally pulled Declan on top of her, stretched out flat on her back like a living raft of smooth skin over muscle, floating on the surface of the water.

Declan's cheek rested between her breasts. "I've read the files on Mermaids, you know. Don't think I don't know what you're really about." There was a snort in his mind, and strange tinkling that reminded him of teenage girl giggles.

i And you still swim? /i

"If you want sex tonight, I'm too knackered. I'll end up drowning or dying of hypothermia in here, like the pirates and poor sods in the Navy in the files James made me read."

i Sex with my kind does not make you fearful or disgusted? /i It was a statement, laced with surprise and awe.

Declan shrugged, "I've been at this business a while. I've been propositioned by all sorts of Abnormals, and few are as beautiful as you." He meant that, and was seriously considering sex with her, like he would with a human man or woman.

i Sweet talk. /i

"Just as long as you stick with your crush on Will, please. I've got my own hopeless crush."

Magnus could feel the melancholy flavor of his tangled emotions where she was concerned. Helen really had no idea he carried the torch for over a decade; it had only been one night, after all. It didn't feel like a simple youthful crush, now, though. It was larger, deeper. All the more painful and heartbreaking.

i William will not swim with me. /i

The man sighed, "Give him a few years, he's young, yet." He didn't resist as the muscular tail curled and insinuated itself between his legs, pressing firmly against the thin fabric of his shorts from cock and balls to ass. His eyes rolled back in his head. This was a very clever Mermaid. "Does Magnus know how much you like to 'swim' with human men?"

There was that strange laughter, again. i You could explain to her. /i The tail did a slow, undulating circle creating delicious friction against his groin. Declan groaned, fighting the effects of the stimulation and beginnings of a response from his traitorous body.

Helen's Victorian sensibilities balked at watching Declan and Sally engaging in what was obviously foreplay. The idea that he had intimate relations with one of her residents, and she'd never even suspected, brought out dark feelings in Helen. And for a disconcerting second she couldn't decide who she was more jealous of.

She'd never considered Declan one of her people, did she? If so, when had he gone from being James surrogate son and protege to being 'hers'?

Then, it hit her. When he'd stepped up to take the reins in Old City and conduct the investigation, that was when Declan had crossed over to team Helen for her. Her team had held a grudge against him and his actions, and Helen had defended him multiple times. He'd done exactly what was asked of him. It was hardly fair to paint him as the bad guy in the whole affair. Oh Dear.

"Does he still feel like this? Am I still hurting him without even realizing it? He's been nothing but my staunchest supporter for years..."

There was a strange rushing feeling in her head, like watching a movie in super fast forward, and then Declan was there again in his boxers sitting on the platform in Sally's enclosure. His legs dangled in the water and Sally came up and grabbed his feet, tugging playfully. "No time for that tonight, luv, I need to stay dry, but I know how much you enjoy flavors being added to the water in here, so I thought I'd, oh mercy..." Declan gasped as Sally placed a kiss on the bulge in the front of his underwear. Deft fingers extracted his cock and balls from the slit in his boxers and Sally didn't waste any time bringing Declan to a panting, groaning climax in her mouth. Her tongue caressed him all over to get every last drop.

i Declan favorite flavor. Come back again later. /i

"You're the greediest Mermaid I've ever fed my come to."

Sally grumbled in his head. i Plain boring seawater. /i

"If you'd tell Magnus what you want, I'm sure she would bring you seawater from Florida during Spring Break. Plenty of semen in there."

The mermaid slapped his thighs with the end of her tail in disgust. i Chemicals, alcohol, sunscreen ruins tastes foul. /i

Declan laughed and put his bits back in his shorts. "I've been there a time or two and I agree. Although, coconut oil can be good when mixed with certain feminine flavors."

i Trying to make jealous. /i The Mermaid pouted and Helen echoed Declan's amused snort.

"I'll stop back before the 2am feedings if I can get the place empty for thirty seconds. And I brought my wetsuit this trip."

i Friend best. /i Sally's mind voice was just beaming with joy.

"Always happy to help a damsel in distress. I've got a bloody conference call to attend, so I have to go."

Helen looked at Declan through Sally's eyes and hardly recognized him. When had he started to get so much gray in his dark hair? Had he always had those laugh lines at the corners of his eyes?

The biggest question was why was another Head of House taking care of her Mermaid's needs, needs she didn't even know existed? Rather than feel angry, it made Helen feel a surprising amount of tenderness toward Declan Macrae. He was a good man; even when he was being a sneaky, Mermaid feeding bastard.

"Alright, alright. I've got it now. Don't make me watch the two of you frolicking before the 2am feedings."

i Jealous? /i

"A bit, yes," Helen admitted, biting her lower lip. She was rarely jealous. She despised jealousy. It didn't suit her, at all.

i Glad I could repay debt to Declan. /i

Helen laughed and climbed the ladder onto the platform, "I guess it's time for me to do the same."

Sally's mind voice was smug and quite cheeky. i Bring snack! /i

"You've had snack enough for one night, I think, Sally. Cheeky Mermaid."

That earned her another raspberry.

The End


End file.
